U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,043 assigned to the assignee of the present invention, which is incorporated herein by reference, illustrates a vent line as shown in FIG. 2 of the '043 patent at 85 connected to a nipple 36. As illustrated therein, the vent line is formed from a rubber material and involves an interference fit to a barb formed on the nipple. Although this is an effective connection, it is difficult to assemble due to the force required to push the line over the barb. Furthermore, the expense of the rubber hose is greater than would be desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,875, provides for a plastic fuel line formed from a vacuum form process, as illustrated in FIGS. 2-4 of the '875 patent. As illustrated in FIGS. 3 and 4, and described in column 3-4, the hose 64 of the '875 patent involves an interference fit of the side walls 2a barbed nipple. The hose of the '875 patent is directed toward high pressure fuel system and therefore an interference fit along the side walls is important to accommodate the high pressures. However, such an interference results in an excessively high force to assemble the hose to the nipple.
It would therefore be desirable to provide low cost vent vapor hose having a connection which is easy to assemble.